


Chapter 9: A Day Out

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 9: A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> About this chapter: Not in anyone's POV.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

Crowley smirked as he kissed against the back of her shoulder. The sun was streaming through the bedroom curtains and it was nearing noon. Meredith murmured "Five more minutes" in her sleep. He chuckled and rested his chin on her arm, watching her sleep. His arms locked around her waist. Fourteen days and counting since they had first made love. They would stay up some nights and make love for hours. Other nights he would find her curled up in bed and he would just lay with her and listen to her sleep. During those rare nights she seemed to know he was there and would roll over, fingers clinging to him. He would smile and run his fingers through her hair. Crowley leaned over now and whispered in her ear, making her laugh and roll over, her eyes sleepy as she nearly knocked into him. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Did I sleep in again?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Indeed you did", Crowley laughed, fingers brushing her hair out of her face.

She groaned, stretching, "I will never get used to sleeping in", she sighed and just put her hand against his face, smiling, "We should do something today".

Crowley smiled, "And what pray tell would you be implying?" 

"Not that", Meredith laughed, pushing him playfully, "I'm talking about you and me doing something fun. Going out and actually", she gestured with her hands, "Just hang out".

"Like see a movie or go to a bar?" Crowley asked.

"Exactly. For an entire day, I want to show you what my life as a human is like", She smiled.

"I thought you didn't have a life?" He stated jokingly.

"Come on. Please?!" Meredith exclaimed, "We can go to lunch, get a coffee, drive around town".

"You are very persistent aren't you?" Crowley chuckled.

"I can be more persuasive if you want?" She pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him, flowering his face and neck with kisses. 

Crowley closed his eyes and let out a moaning sigh, his hands cupping her waist. She was pushing all the right buttons. He smiled, loving how she took control. He turned his face towards her, pressing his lips against her cheek. He reached up and brushed his fingers through her hair. He gave a low chuckle, "You win darling. We'll go on your little adventure". 

Meredith smiled, teasingly kissing his mouth, "I'll be ready in ten minutes", she then slipped off of him and got out of bed. 

Crowley laid there, watching her grab her clothes and disappear out of the room and down the hallway towards the bathroom. His heart beating from the sheer excitement of her being on top of him. How quickly she had gotten him to cave. The thrill of it was exciting. Usually she submitted to him pretty quickly but he loved when she got like that, which was a bit rare. He was ready to go by the time she came down stairs a half hour later. Meredith smiled at him, nearly dancing on the balls of her feet at the prospect of being able to get out and have some fun.

"The garage is this way", Crowley pointed towards the kitchen, "The people who lived here left their car behind", he made a pair of keys appear in his hand a second later.

Meredith went to take the keys from him as they went into the garage but Crowley smirked, pulling his hand away from her. 

"Sorry, daddy's driving", He told her, going over and opening the passenger door for her. 

Meredith huffed and got into the car. Crowley shut the door and then appeared in the drivers seat a second later, making her jump. She tended to forget sometimes he could do things like that. There were times he would remind her he was a demon and there were times, like when they were in bed, when she forgot he was one. She buckled her seat belt, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to drive?" She wanted to know.

"I've been around for a long time. You tend to pick up a few tricks", He smiled, turning the car on.

The garage door opened and they pulled out into the driveway. Meredith took a deep breath as they cruised down the driveway, the gates opening via the demon security, and out into the street a second later. She let out a sigh of relief after a few seconds. 

"So, where to first?" Crowley wanted to know.

"Let's find a coffee place", Meredith suggested, taking out her phone and using the maps app on her phone, "Ah! There's a place just ten minutes from here".

Crowley nodded and did his best not to get them killed while driving through traffic. He wasn't sure how humans could stand driving death traps such as cars but she wanted a normal day out. And that's what he was going to give her. They got to the coffee place without any trouble. Parking was a bit tense but Meredith was able to get them into a space by directing him. Crowley just shoved his hands in his pockets, following her lead. They went in and there wasn't much of a line at the counter. Meredith smiled and went to take out some money, having been able to visit an ATM a few days prior, but Crowley took out some money and put it on the counter. The redhead flushed and turned to the young girl at the register.

"Two Cappuchino latte's. Medium", Meredith told her.

Crowley made a face. The young girl at the register asked if they wanted anything else and the redhead shook her head 'no'.The girl at the register gave her her change and their coffees came to the counter about three minutes later. Meredith took her recite and dropped some change into the tip jar. 

"Go on, take a drink", Meredith said, handing off the latte to her companion as they took a seat at a table by the window.

"I'm a demon. I don't do coffee", Crowley stated.

"Take a sip. If you don't like it, I'll drink it", She replied.

Crowley sighed and picked up the coffee, making another face. He sniffed it first, it smelled interesting. He put the cup to his lips and noticed that she was watching him. He took a sip. The hot liquid was sweet and strong at the same time. It was really good. He took a few more sips and set the cup down.

"I hate it when you're right", He chuckled, smiling at her.

Meredith smiled and drank her latte. He told her not to get too excited about being right, joking of course. She laughed and reached across the table and held his hand. He smiled at her. They sat for a little while, taking their coffee with them after about an hour. Meredith played with the radio as they drove around, playing songs loud and singing along to them. He'd never heard her sing out loud before but she was so into sitting in a car and being able to just care less about the world around her that she didn't notice he was watching her. Their next stop was a Barnes and Nobel bookstore, which shocked her.

"A book store?" Meredith asked as they parked, eyebrows raising at him. 

"You do like reading. Thought perhaps you could use a different venue than your usual bag of books", Crowley said. 

He took her hand and they were inside the bookstore before anyone was the wiser. Meredith was nearly falling over as she looked around. Mouth nearly dropping. Crowley followed behind her as she darted here and there between the aisles, just navigating through each section. The demon chuckled at how happy she seemed to be at being in a bookstore. He lost sight of her after a few minutes and just walked around until he found her again, coming up to stand beside her.

"Find anything?" He asked.

Meredith shook her head, "Nothing interesting", she smiled, "But I did find some movies", she held up a bunch of DVD's, "They have a CD and DVD section and we have that flat screen in the living room".

"Not big into rom-com's I take it?" Crowley asked as he noticed she had grabbed a bunch of suspense ghost movies and a few horror movies.

"Not really", She laughed. 

Crowley smiled and walked her to the front counter. Once they paid and were back on the road, Meredith took out her phone and scrawled through to see where they should go next. Again, to her surprise, they were pulling into another parking lot. This one was for the park and it looked like a street fair was going on.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were up to something", Meredith told Crowley as they entered the crowd of people a few minutes later. 

Crowley took her hand, "Whatever helps you sleep at night".

Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed, looking around. She pulled a reluctant Crowley along the pathway to various vendors. People doing paintings, selling art, doing magic tricks, playing music, selling food. All the various things one could think of. She stopped to buy a small thing of cotton candy and ate it as they walked. Crowley kept glancing around, disappearing at small points and coming back to her side. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, once she noticed he'd left and came back.

"A few of the vendors are demons", Crowley whispered to her, "Lilith's eyes and ears".

"Are we okay?" She wanted to know, looking at him, "They're not going to attack us are they?"

"Don't worry, they're just messengers. Blending in", Crowley told her, "Sort of like watch guards".

"For hunters?" Meredith asked, munching on her snack. 

Crowley nodded, "Precisely".

They walked around the park, keeping away from the vendors as much as possible. Crowley led Meredith to the other side of the park where there was a small pond. Ducks were swimming along the water, coming up and walking around the edge before going into the water again. It was getting late into the afternoon now. Crowley took her hand as they walked. Around five or so they returned to the car and drove to the nearest bar to get something to eat. 

"See, today was fun wasn't it?" Meredith asked as they sat down at the bar counter after finding a place. 

"Very fun", Crowley admitted, smiling, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Coffee, a bookstore, and the park", She looked at him, putting her hand on his, "Thank you", she smiled. 

"No need to thank me", He smirked. 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a dart board. He looked back at her before using his powers to make the darts appear on the counter. He sent them flying one at a time. Meredith shook her head, laughing. Clapping her hands as he put every dart in the middle of the bulls-eye circle.

"I knew I could make you laugh", Crowley said, turning back to her.

She smiled at him, flushing. He loved the way her face lit up, how she laughed, the slight wrinkle of her nose. The way her cheeks flushed. How innocent she looked. The way her gray eyes lit up brightly. He made a bottle of Craig appear on the counter and then ordered her a rum and coke. He didn't need to eat so Meredith got something for herself. She ordered two more rum and cokes after that as they continued to just sit and talk. By her forth drink, she was a bit buzzed. She wasn't sure why but something in her brain kept making her think of random stuff. Nagging at her to bring it up. She knew it was stupid to even talk about relationship stuff, considering all that was going on. But she couldn't help it. She knew she would regret it. But the alcohol was stronger than her judgement. 

"Do you want to know something really stupid?" She asked him, laughing, "I've always wanted to get married", she paused, stirring her drink with her finger, staring at the slowly melting ice before glancing back at him, "But I have the worst luck with guys. The worst", she gestured with a hand, "I decided I wasn't going to get married until I found the right one", Meredith took a sip of her drink and then leaned her chin on her hand and smiled at Crowley, she held up her drink and gestured with it, "You...you are perfect", she smiled sadly, "But I'm probably not your type". She set her drink down after taking another sip.

"Would you...", Crowley twirled his hand, "Hypothetically speaking, would you marry a demon?" He was curious. He hadn't expected this to happen at all nor this subject to come up. But he couldn't help but see what she would say. Even more so, humoring himself in the process. 

Meredith took his hand in hers and leaned on his arm, "I would marry you. Demon or not, you're still Crowley to me", she smiled sadly, "But demons can't marry humans, can they? I mean...why would you?" She shrugged, turning back to her drink.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something but she looked as though she had hurt herself with her own words. She started to mumble about how great today had been. How much fun she'd had. She kept shaking her head and then eventually put her head down on her arm, her face was downwards and her shoulders were shaking. He awkwardly and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. But she wouldn't look up. He assumed she had just realized what she'd done in her buzzed lightweight state. 

"Let's go home darling", He murmured, after a few minutes, "It's alright". He paid for her drinks and food and was able to move her off the stool and get them back into the car. 

The ride home was less cheery than it had been when they'd left hours ago. Crowley didn't bother getting out of the car. He took Meredith in his arms and a second later they were sitting on the bed upstairs. She just pressed her face against his chest and seemed to let herself pass out and fall asleep. He just sat staring forward, fingers in her hair. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead. He took off her boots and just laid her on the bed a second later, covering her with blankets. He retrieved her bag of DVD's from the car and left them in the living room. He sat in one of the over stuffed chairs and filled another glass of Craig. The wheels in his head turning as he stared at nothing in particular.

He wanted to keep her forever. Why couldn't she see that? He could tell she wasn't sure if she was even worthy still to be with him. She was of course. Worthy in every way possible. He took a long sip of his drink, pondering what she'd said. "But demons can't marry humans, can they? I mean...why would you?" Crowley wasn't sure why he was even thinking about it. Marriage really meant nothing to him. Well, before now it didn't. She'd brought it up. He kicked himself for even thinking about it, thinking about her in that way. But the idea was so tempting. He'd spent all day with her and he'd seen how happy she was being with him, being out in the world with him. How much fun she'd had.

Crowley had heard talk about something going down. Something involving Lilith. He wasn't sure what was going on, nobody would really say much. But the rumors were true. Were beginning to become true. He swirled his glass and then set it down. He reappeared at Meredith's side. She was still asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Pressing his face against her temple. He needed to make things more perminate. He couldn't lose her. Demons weren't supposed to become attached but he didn't care. If the world was about to explode into fiery pieces, he didn't want her last few days on Earth to be alone. He pressed another kiss to her cheek before disappearing again. He'd needed to see someone about a ring. Crowley found himself at a 24 hour pawn shop. He knew some demons went rogue despite their positions. He walked in and the scrawny early 20's owner nearly froze. The king of the crossroads smiled as he approached the counter.

"What--what are you doing here?" the pawnshop demon asked.

"I'm here looking to buy", Crowley said, "Show me your drawer of rings".

"What--what do you need a ring for?" the other demon asked, swallowing deeply.

"Never you mind. It's personal", Crowley told him, looking at him sharply, "Are you gonna stand there all day wetting your pants or are you going to deliver the goods?"

The pawnshop demon just nodded and quickly dove to the next counter and grabbed a few rings and put them on the first counter for Crowley to see. Crowley picked up each one and examined them. He wasn't personally good with jewelry but they were all very pretty. One in particular had a champagne color to it. 

"I'll take this one", He said, holding it up.

"That's...that's an engagement ring", the other demon told him.

"Good", Crowley smirked, "Oh and one last thing, I was never here".

The other demon nodded, complying that he never saw him. Crowley then disappeared with the ring in hand. He shoved the thing into his coat pocket once he got back, returning to his glass of Craig to finish it. He smiled to himself. 

Now it was just asking that was going to be the difficult part.


End file.
